Muhammad Lawal vs. Jacob Noe
The fight was in the finals of the 2013 Bellator summer series light-heavyweight tournament. The Fight The first round of the grudge match began and they touched gloves. Noe landed a leg kick. And a hard one. 4:35. Lawal got an easy single to side control. He landed two or three lefts. 4:15 with a couple more. "Get that right arm under, short elbows!" 4:00 left as Noe tried to stand, Lawal worked a double and got it easy. Noe landed four right hammerfists under. 3:35, they're grappling against the cage. Lawal landed two lefts. Mo kneed the body. 3:15 as he worked a single. Noe defended. He grabbed the cage but Lawal still got the single. 3:00. Lawal kneed the body. Noe stood to the clinch, they broke. "Hands up!" Lawal blocked a high kick. He shot and got an easy double to guard. "Elbows!" 2:30. Rights to body, a few short rights to face, four or five or six lefts, 2:15. He passed to half-guard. "Elbow!" 2:00. "Hit him, Mo!" Mo landed a left elbow. A left hand. A right. 1:35. An audible boo in the crowd. Twenty lefts or so under, around 1:15. Nine more with 1:00. Two or three more. Two more there. "Elbow!" Two lefts. Noe regained guard. 35. Two lefts as Lawal passed to half-guard. 15. Noe is slowing down visibly. Mo landed a left. The first round ended, 10-9 Lawal without doubt. The second round began. "Hands up!" Noe landed an inside kick. 4:35. "Hands up!" Mo landed a right and got a single to half-guard passing to side control with 4:15 left. Noe regained guard thinking guillotine. Lost it. 4:00. Noe throwing rights from the bottom, ate one. "Short elbow!" 3:35 as Noe kept up rights. Mo landed a right and a left. Rights to body eating lefts. Mo landed a left, three right hammerfists, left and a right. Left, right, two rights, three lefts. 3:15. Two rights. "Keep going!" Two rights, Noe went for an armbar. 3:00. Lost it. "Elbow!" "Short elbows!" Noe's defending well there. "Keep going!" "Left elbow!" 2:35. Mo landed a big right. Another, left elbow as well. Right elbow to body. 2:15. Mo landed two lefts. 2:00 as Mo landed a left passing to half-guard. Both men breathing hard, big right to body. Another to the face. Hmm. Rights to body. 1:35. Rights to the body. Noe briefly thought about a kimura, his nose is cut on the right side of the bridge. Three left hammerfists, four more, three more, left elbow, right, left elbow. 1:00. "Short elbows!" Left elbow to body, two left hammerfists. Noe landing a few right hammerfists. "Control the wrists!" 35. "Short elbow!" Two right elbows to the body, seven short lefts. He's thinking about taking the back. 15. A left. The second round ended, 10-9 Lawal easily. Both men were slow to get up especially Noe. The third round began and they touched gloves. "Let's go Jake!" Noe missed a side kick. 4:35. Lawal got a double to half-guard. Same ole position. 4:15. He landed a few lefts. A few lefts to the body now. 4:00. Mo landed a left elbow Noe regained guard sort of. Mo landed two lefts, 3:35. Noe's cut bad under his left eye, a mouse popped, Mo kneed the body, Noe stood and broke. Mo landed a jab faking a shot there too. 3:15. Mo landed a right. 3:00. He faked another shot. He shot for a double and got it to half-guard. "Hands up!" 2:35. "Underhook!" Moe landed five lefts and two rights and it was over, Noe basically quit. Lawal did an odd hand based celebration. They hugged.